Blood and Tears
by titania-tenshi
Summary: Blood and tears are the sacrifice of a human body for a loved one. Someone is tired of her friends losing blood for her. In turn, she will sacrifice her own blood for her loved ones. /Warning: Self-harm, Very Dark /One-Shot/


**A/N: Hey guys! It's Titania! This is just a short one-shot, maybe two-shot, I wrote so I can have a break from my other stories. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

? ? ?'s P.O.V

* * *

I woke up feeling dried tear tracks on my cheeks. The pain roared on my wrists. I screamed and clenched my head. Memories flowed through my head, _Erza blocking the weapon coming at me, getting stabbing in the stomach for me, Gray taking a magic explosion for me, Natsu covering me with his body as a arrow pierces through him, and Happy, although lacking magic power, taking me to the air so I can escape. Wendy risking her life to distract the enemy so I could get out of there safely. Mirajane fighting for me. The guild protecting me. Master getting drained of magic._

My head was ripping apart. I screamed and screamed until my throat started to hurt. What kind of nakama am I?

I looked at the scars on my wrists and scratched at them furiously. These are not enough for the pain my friends went through for me. My scars started bleeding. I screamed, you're such a weakling, you pitiful excuse of a human. Already bleeding? I started crying but I went to the bathroom and wiped up the blood carelessly.

I got dressed for the day. Long sleeved shirt to cover the scars and sweats to cover the disfigurements. I washed my face and prepared to go to Fairy Tail. When I was done, I started walking to Fairy Tail.

I put on a fake smile and walked through the doors.

As soon as I walked in, I was bombarded by my team. "Took you long enough! Come on, we're going on a mission!"

Natsu grabbed my wrist and I tried not to shriek in pain. He started to drag me and drag me past the train station but Erza grabbed my other wrist. This time I couldn't hold my pain back and let out a breathless gasp.

Gray laughed, "Come on guys, we're gonna miss the train and besides, you're hurting her."

Erza said, "I'm so sorry. Please hit me in return."

I smiled bitterly. How ironic.

The train whistle blew and we rushed onto the train. As soon as the train started moving, Natsu turned green and had to hold back his barf. So, Erza knocked him out to "relieve" his pain.

* * *

**After Mission: Hotel**

I sobbed inwardly as I walked behind the others. Erza got hurt again because of me and to prove it, there was a bandages around her head and the blood was coming through. After all, there was a deep cut on her forehead.

_Flashback_

_Erza shouted, "Watch out!"_

_I looked at a sword that was rushing towards me to put an to my life, thinking, "An end to my miserable excuse of a life."_

_Then, Erza pushed me out of the way. I fell to the ground and Erza got her forehead cut._

I bit my lip until blood came out and mixed with the tears.

Blood and tears. What so different things yet so similar. They were both sacrifices of a human body for another loved one. All I have ever done was the tears. Everyone else, has done the blood. That is why I am doing this. Blood as a sacrifice for them.

I went to the room I shared with Erza, grabbed a pair of scissors and locked myself in the bathroom.

I sunk down and slumped against the wall. Tears came pouring down my face. I took the scissors and cut my hair choppily until it was equal to my chin. I smiled, that's one sacrifice for them. Now the second one. I opened the scissors as wide as they could and grabbed onto them with my right hand. I gripped the scissors so hard until they dug in and little droplets of blood came out.

I took the scissors and slowly cut myself across the wrist. Then my other wrist. My legs, my forearms, etc. Then, one last cut on my left wrist. The biggest, deepest cut I've ever done. I closed my eyes as I felt the blood gushing out. I smiled and leaned my head back against the wall. _This is for you, Erza._

I feel the blood slowly gushing out and then I fell with a crash from the loss of blood. The thick, red liquid was coming out from all parts of my body. I heard a knock on the door. "Are you ok?"

I said, "Goodbye Erza, Gray... Natsu"

Then the door came crashing down. My consciousness slowly ebbing away.

"LUCY!"

Then, darkness fell upon me.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I might do a second chapter because who knows if she died or survived. If she died, next chapter will be a funeral and if she survived, joyful reunion. But of course, that all depends on the reviewers. I will do a poll so go check my profile. Please leave me a review on what you thought! Flames will go to Natsu.**

**-Titania**


End file.
